Devil Survivor Survive the Lockdown
by Shadowplayer360
Summary: Based on the Video game You have begun the descent into darkness. Your everyday lives have finally ended. Will you turn to destruction? or will you choose enlightenment? LET'S SURVIVE! Characters are based off of the game. This story is for pure entertainment purposes only. All credit towards ATLUS for making this awesome game*On Hiatus*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_One born of human flesh…_

_Man is now a race of some power._

_You, son of man,_

_Must face the power you hold…_

_And you must face your destiny as well…_

* * *

"I wonder what he's doing right now…." A young girl mutters to herself as she sits by the park. She twists her soft, cream-colored hair around her finger and blushes at the thought of the boy in her mind when her phone rang. Surprised, she quickly reaches out and answers the call.

"Hey Sena how've you been?"

A cheerful voice speaks out from her phone, angering her as she quickly identifies the owner of the voice.

"W-W-What the heck do you want Hiromi….."

* * *

_Though your days be peaceful,_

_The fated time draws near._

_I am your judgement._

_I sundered the tongue of your fathers_

_And shattered their arrogant power._

* * *

A teenage boy leans against the wall of a nearby building, sighing to himself as tries to cover his face by pulling down his black cap.

"Why can't you just let me be…?"

The middle-aged gentleman he was talking to finished adjusting his vest and turned to speak to the boy face to face.

"Cause that's what family does, whether you like it or not."

As he spoke, his face changed, giving a more sad and depressing look.

"Sides, I….gotta keep my promise…."

* * *

_So long as the Lord does not live in you,_

_All living beings hold darkness_

_in their hearts._

* * *

A young girl runs through the halls of a mysterious room, pulling up her orange uniform so as to not trip over them, chasing after the figure several feet ahead of her.

"Wait! You must stay in case something goes wrong with the 'gate'! We may need to call upon your aid once more!"

The figure laughed as he ran further ahead. He turned his head to speak once more to the young "maiden" before leaving.

"Why don't you ask 'them' for help? If you believe in 'them' so strongly, then you should be just fine!"

* * *

_If you truly wish to be yourself,_

_Then rise and fight the darkness within…_

_The demon inside._

_If you have the will to challenge your destiny, son of man,_

_Then use that will to change the world…_

_As He proclaimed…this world,_

_Created in seven days, shall be destroyed_

_By the sounding of seven trumpets._

_You who have a will,_

_Fear the numbers your eyes shall see._

_Fear the time left…_


	2. A Time for Beginnings Part 1

**Day 1 – A Time for beginnings part 1**

The Ikebukuro district. One of Japan's most well-known and popular shopping districts. The streets are filled with students that came from various schools. Most of them are trying to enjoy the last few weeks of summer. Among the crowd is a 17-year old boy who was looking up at the sky, brushing away the front of his pitch-dark hair to get a better look. He could've sworn he had seen a tint of red among the sea of blue and white, but he didn't know where or why. As he squinted his eyes to try and get a better look, a cheerful voice rang out from the crowd.

"Hey! Shura! How've ya been?"

Shura turned his head towards the direction of the voice to see a young boy with a dark baseball cap running towards him. He grinned as he waved hello.

"Man Shura, I can't believe we're on the last few days of summer. Guess we're gonna be seniors soon. Then we'll be off to college, get a job, get married…."

As he spoke, the boy began to sink into depression at the thought of returning to school, knowing the plans the future had presented to them.

"I really don't want to head back," he said while scratching his head. "Maybe we should start ditching classes every once in a while…"

As if waiting for the right moment, a hand suddenly smacked the back of the boy's head the moment he ended his sentence. Looking up, the owner of the hand, a young girl with cream-colored hair wearing jeans and a pink sweater, glared menacingly towards the boy.

"Don't even think about it Hiromi! Shura's already in enough trouble by just being near you! There's no reason that he needs to ditch class for you too!"

He quickly regained his balance and smiled, speaking as if nothing had happened.

"Hey, hey, hey, when are you gonna get my name right? It's HiroKI MiKATA! No need to give me a girlish name. I mean you call Shura correctly, why not shorten it to Shukei or something like that?"

The girl turned towards Shura and suddenly blushed at the sight of him.

"Uh….h-hey Shura. Um, h-how have you been lately? H-H-Had a good b-break?"

Shura smiled as he spoke.

"Yeah,it's been fine. How have you been?"

The girl's face grew redder as she replied.

"Uh…g-g-great, I gue…"

Hiroki placed his arms around the two, interrupting them

"I've been really great! Thanks for asking Sena!" he answered casually.

Flustered, She takes a swing at Hiroki with her arm, who dodges at the last second and moves around to avoid any hits while laughing out loud. Shura, watches for a few minutes while chuckling to himself, before speaking to the two.

"Hey, do either off you have any idea where Sho is?"

Sena suddenly stops and turns to face Shura.

"Oh, I saw him earlier. He wanted me to give you these,"

As she spoke, she handed them each what looked like a small hand-held phone in the shape of a music player.

"And he also wanted me to let you know that he can't meet us right now."

Hiroki sighs and shakes his head.

"Aw geez, Sho's never around when you need him. He always seems to be doing something else. Why bother even calling us out here then?"

Sena ignored his comment and turned her attention back to their "gift".

"Aren't these those HAC things?"

Hiroki, excited about sharing his knowledge quickly replied.

"Yeah, HACs, which are short for Handheld Administration Computers. These guys let you access the internet, communicate face-to-face with others, play music, email, etc."

"So, they pretty much just work like most technology nowadays…" Sena answered unimpressed.

"Well…yeah…b-but they are smaller and more portable than most. Plus they have apps installed too. See? Looks like Sho's already installed an app in there!"

Shura and Sena turned their eyes towards the application that Hiroki was referring to, which appeared as a small red box with symbols made in a circular path and a black pentagram in the middle. As they tried to open up the app, a message appeared.

_Error, DSA will not activate unless activated simultaneously. Please try again._

Sena frowned upon reading the message, and sighed. "I guess we need to start them up at the same time…"

As the three prepared to activate the app, Shura noticed a figure wearing a green and blue patterned robe staring at the trio. Although he didn't recognize the clothing, the grey hair and face were very familiar.

"Sho?" he asked.

"Huh? Whe…."

But before anyone could ask, the screen turned black, and a jumble of code began flowing through the HACs in an unrecognizable pattern before another message appeared on screen.

_You have begun the descent into darkness. Your everyday lives have finally ended. Will you turn to destruction? Or will you choose enlightenment? LETS SURVIVE!_

As the message ended, a flash of light came from the handheld consoles, and a shadow suddenly rushed out from the screen. When the light finally settled, Shura could only hear the sound of a low groaning with words that sent a small chill to his skin.

"I'm Ogre. Nice to meet you, NOW PREPARE TO DIE!"

* * *

**This is actually my first time making a fanfiction. Please comment and be honest about how you think. I'll try to get Part 2 up as soon as possible**


	3. A Time for Beginnings Part 2 Shura

**_Sorry about the late entry. I was getting used to my new college life._**

**_This is going to be a bit different. I'm putting down different views of each of the trio, and you can either read them all or just one. but please read the end of Sena's for a short message..._**

* * *

**Day 1 – A Time for beginnings part 2(Shura's view)**

"EEEEEEEKKK!"

Sena screamed as Shura faced the large green figure wearing a leopard skin in a caveman-like fashion. The figure growled, and even though he couldn't see the creature's face with its wild, black mane draped over it, he could see the bright yellow eyes which seemed to scream out bloodlust. But what scared him the most wasn't the eyes, the claws, or the stiff muscles, but the giant cleaver in his right hand. He knew that a single swing from that thing would probably cut his body clean in half. He needed a plan, but before he could think, there were several yells coming from Sena and Hiroki's direction.

Two other creatures appeared nearby. One of them appeared to be a fairy with purple hair and wearing red, the other appeared to be a mix of a griffin and a devil in pink. Each of them facing Sena and Hiroki, with the same bloodthirsty look as the green figure called Ogre.

"SENA! HIROKI!" Shura tried to ran after them, but Ogre leaped and landed right in front of his path, sneering and swinging his weapon with an enormous force. Shura attempted to dodge the best he could, but the Ogre was fairly swift despite its large size. His thoughts began to stray towards his friends, he wanted to see if they were ok, he wanted to know what the screams meant, but at the moment's hesitation, he felt something slide along his chest, and a sudden mixture of heat and pain had spread across his whole body, as well as a splash of blood that emerged from his chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Shura screamed out as his body began to react to the deep gash across his chest. He slowly fell on his back, and stared into the sky as his mind began to cloud with thoughts of death, how he was going to die, unable to help his friends. How he may possibly end up as food for these…things.

"Are you dead? Have you finally given up?" The Ogre questioned before making a shuffling noise, as if turning around. Shura couldn't move, or rather, he didn't want to move. The fear of death overwhelmed him; he felt the darkness covering his eyes, but he didn't want everything to end here. He was just about to cry when a mysterious voice appeared in his head.

"Do you want to live?" the mysterious voice questioned. It sounded deep, and it didn't seem dangerous, yet something about it disturbed him. "Do you wish for the ability to protect your friends? Power that can match demons, to bend them to your will?"

Shura hesitated, he wasn't sure who was talking to him, and he didn't know what would happen next, but he knew that he wanted to survive, and that the only way right now was to trust the voice he heard. Using whatever strength he had, he nodded, and slowly closed his eyes as he felt something warm pass into him…

* * *

He awoke suddenly and wildly looked around. Sena and Hiroki were sitting nearby, but something was wrong with them. "Guys?" Shura begun to ask.

The two of them suddenly flinched and quickly turned their heads to face him before sighing out in relieve.

"Shura! Great to know that you're back." Hiroki exclaimed.

"You're back! I'm so glad you're ok!" Sena cried as she began to hug him.

Shura took another look around the area. There were a few more of those monsters around, but they weren't even turning their heads in their direction. After looking bit closer, he noticed a faint wall surrounding the area they were in. "W-what happened? Did I miss something?"

Sena and Hiroki faced each other with worried faces. Sena began to speak. "Well, you….."

"….uh missed the girl that helped us out. We'll…uh…tell you about it after you rest…" Hiroki interrupted.

Shura smiled slightly, and tried to fall back asleep, but he felt like there was something that happened to him, something he missed, something, that had to do with that voice he heard…


	4. A Time for Beginnings Part 2 Hiroki

**Day 1 – A Time for beginnings part 2(Hiroki's view)**

"EEEEEEEKKK!"

Sena's screams pierced through Hiroki's ears as he stared at the pink creature in front of him. Even though it looked kinda like a bird, its wings were more bat-like and it had a tail with a pointed end, like a devil. Its claws glistened off the light from the sun, and the smile on its beak told him that this thing wasn't here to talk peacefully…

"Heh,heh,heh! I'm the demon Gagyson!" The creature squawked. "Just die already so that I can be fffrrreeeeee!"

Hiroki turned to run as fast as he could, but the creature quickly followed. It started to raise one of its hands(?) as what looked like electricity began to flow through it. "ZIO!" the thing squawked as it released a discharge from its hands and straight at Hiroki. The shock began to flow through his body, giving a jolt of pain through his nerves. He fell on his butt, feeling some pain from the shock, but otherwise surprised to be alive.

"W-what the heck?!" Hiroki said to himself. "N-Not that I'm complaining, but…how the heck am I still alive?"

The creature who looked equally confused, started to get mad and started another discharge. "You stupid humans aren't supposed to be this tough. Why won't you die?!"

It began to fire one shot after another, some of them just barely missed him, but most of them were off target. Hiroki felt a few shocks, but otherwise he felt fine. Was there a shield or something that was protecting him? He wanted to figure it out, but he turned his head to find a green giant walking towards him. He wanted to move, but he couldn't feel his legs.

"Oh man, looks like I'm screwed…" he closed his eyes to brace himself, but opened them again as a bright glow appeared. He turned towards source of the glow which apparently came from…Shura.

* * *

Hiroki wanted to say something, but his body wasn't listening to his brain. He felt like he couldn't say anything, and watched as the glowing figure of his friend raised his hand towards the giant. Suddenly, an enormous flame began to burst from the green giant, making it howl in pain and stomp around in place, as if trying to put out the flames.

After a while, he watched as the green giant soon stopped, and stared at Shura. "I will accept you as my master," it groaned. "You can call me anytime you need, owner of the Bel…."

Bel? What the heck did this "Bel" thing have anything to do with this mess? Before Hiroki could think more on what the Ogre said, he saw the thing disappear into the HAC Shura had. He wanted to check on him, but felt a great force pin him to the ground, and turned to see the head of the thing called gagson or something, staring at him angrily.

"DAMNIT! THERE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE A BEL CANDIDATE HERE! HOW TO HELL CAN YOU HUMANS DO SUCH THINGS TO…."

He couldn't hear the end of what it was going to say, because a great wind suddenly blown the thing off him and started to flatten it into the ground. He wanted to ask more, but it opened an eye and said "I don't have any choice but to submit to you, for now."

It began to disappear into his HAC, but began to speak some more. "But don't forget human, now that your comrade has revealed himself, you won't be able to escape from the….." was all Hiroki could get as the thing vanished.

He stood up and turned to look at Sena, who was also standing with a shocked look on her face. He turned back to Shura, who suddenly fainted.

"Damnit…"

* * *

He ran to try and help his friend, but he didn't know what to do at this point. Nothing in this world seem to make any sense anymore. As he began to give up hope, a young girl in some kind of orange uniform appeared and suddenly began to make some kind of weird movements. He stared for a while before the girl spoke. "I am Shinseina, maiden of the Hikimono group. I cannot converse with you right now, but I have set up a barrier to keep you safe for tonight."

Hiroki wanted to ask about everything, but kept silent, knowing it probably wouldn't do any good.

"Stay in here, and I will answer your questions should we meet again…" she spoke before quickly leaving.

Hiroki laid Shura onto the ground and sat down. He wanted to think about what just happened, about the things that those things said, but heard a small groan from Shura. He turned, wondering if whatever it was that possessed him was still there, but sighed in relief as he noticed his friend was back to normal.

They spoke for a bit, and after deciding to give up on thinking, he started to lie on his back with a slight smile on his face. "_Yeah_," he thought. "_There's no way that he's gonna change_…"


	5. A Time for Beginnings Part 2 Sena

**Day 1 – A Time for beginnings part 2(Sena's view)**

"EEEEEEEKKK!"

Sena's screamed as some kind of purple-haired fairy started fluttering around. It wasn't how the creature looked that scared her, but the disturbing look on its face, like the faces you see on those living puppets in horror movies. Happy, but in a creepy way.

"I'm the cutest demon around, known as Moh Shuvuu! Let me cool you off….PERMANENTLY!" the fairy cried as it raised its hand at Sena.

Sena flinched and held up her hands, but she didn't feel any force. She quickly looked around to see if anything went past her, but couldn't see anything. She began to sigh in relief when suddenly, she felt a very cold chill go through her arm. She turned her head to find her arm encased in a block of ice, and cried.

"Strange…." The fairy spoke calmly. "I could've sworn that I wanted to freeze your whole body. Ah well, guess I'll just do it bit by bit…"

It started to raise its hand a second time, frightening Sena and making her cower in fear.

"I-I-I j-just w-wanted to m-meet up w-with everyone, l-like a normal p-person…..w-why is t-this happening?

She cried and whimpered, wishing for someone to help her, when suddenly she found herself encased in something like a force field. She watched as the fairy started to frown and begin wildly attacking and raising its hand to freeze her, but noticed that everything it used and did apparently couldn't pass the field that suddenly appeared.

"_D-Did I do this_?" she wondered to herself as she looked around. As she tried to figure out how she did it, a bright glow caught her attention, and made her turn her head to find it coming from…Shura.

* * *

"Shura!" she happily cried. But froze, knowing something about him was different. He was just staring at the green giant in front of him before raising his hand. Suddenly, a giant flame covered the green thing, making it howl and stomp around the area. Sena started to cover her ears and moved into the fetal position. This wasn't like him, why was this happening? Why couldn't things just be normal around here?

"Hmmm…" The fairy spoke softly. Its head was turned toward Shura. "Guess we know what to expect from here on out…"

Sena wondered what the thing meant when suddenly, a large gust of wind went by and flattened the fairy onto the ground. Sena stared as the fairy looked up with a smile.

"You can't escape your fate! I will submit to you, only to see the despair on your face as you see many more humans and demons alike, fall to the power you now hold!"

It laughed maniacally as it suddenly disappeared into her new HAC. But she didn't care about that right now, she ran towards Shura, who fainted and was being held by Hiroki. She cried, wondering what they could do when a young girl came by and started doing some weird movements. She watched as the girl continued to do something to the area around them until the girl spoke.

"I am Shinseina," she spoke. "Maiden of the Hikimono group. I cannot converse with you right now, but I have set up a barrier to keep you safe for tonight."

Sena wasn't sure whether to trust her. She seemed kinda shady, but she did sound honest. Anyways it sounded better than looking around for more of those monsters all night.

"Stay in here, and I will answer your questions should we meet again…" she spoke before quickly leaving.

Sena sat down and stared out into the area ahead. She wanted to go home, back to where her family is, back to her room, to all her stuff, to her computer where she could chat with her friends. She thought about everything she had back home until she heard a small groan from Shura. She watched to see if he was back to normal, and gave him a hug when she was confident he was.

After talking for a bit, she started to lie on her back and smile. "_There's no way that we'll stick around_," she thought to herself. "_Tommorow we'll all head back home_…"

* * *

_**Once again, sorry for the late entries, and sorry if this thing seems so long. So anyways, I'd like to ask for help on the characters. It's simple and optional. I'm going to start making the next chapter, and if you want to create a character I can use, just send me a message on review or private messaging. If I get the information, I'll see if I can include them in the story. Of course, if you don't want to, that's fine too. Just give me a name, what kind of character to add-in as, or replace, backstory, personality, and if there's a specific demon he/she uses.**_

* * *

_**Ex.**_

_**Name - Kisaragi**_

_**Character - Hikimono group (or for replacement characters) Kaido**_

_**backstory - (Any number of lines)**_

_**Personality - Harsh, yet kind. Likes...**_

_**Demon - Arahabaki**_

* * *

_**Otherwise, enjoy the story, and sorry for causing problems.**_


End file.
